1928
by Quinton Notwen
Summary: A jar of honey, makes the Doctor remember something from long ago. One shot, set between The Long Game and Fathers' Day.


**1928**

* * *

"1928" that's what the label said. Rose poured the gentle golden semi-fluid out onto a piece of toast, smearing it with a knife. She put the jar on one of the table. She lifted the toast up to her mouth.

"What are you eating?" The Doctor's voice called out from behind her.

Rose jumped in surprise - she spun around and glared at the man in the leather jacket leaning against the door. "What's with sneaking up on me like that?"

"I was just going to tell you we'll be passing the Horse Head Nebula…" The Doctor stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the jar and then to the piece of toast that Rose was holding. "Where'd you get that honey?" The Doctor asked as he walked forward, his sharp blue eyes staring down at the small glass container.

"Oh, it was in the back of the cabinet." Rose replied, looking up at the man in his leather jacket.

"Oh, no…no no no….no…" The Doctor muttered as he picked up the small jar in his hands, almost cradling it like a sick kitten. "You've nearly emptied it…"

"It's simply magnificent!" Rose said as she bit down on the toast. She lifted her toast. "Want some?"

The Doctor looked like he was going to be sick, and he slumped back into an open chair, staring through the golden glazed glass. Rose put the toast down and looked at the Doctor.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, as she looked at him. "You look like you've just lost a friend…"

The Doctor put the jar down and glared at Rose. "That's just like you. Going off on your own, digging about in my stuff and eating my honey!"

"I'm sorry, we can always get more honey…"

"Not this honey we can't!" The Doctor shouted, standing up and walking away, slamming the door behind him.

Rose jumped to her feet and walked after him. She could make out his skulking shadow marching down the long corridors of the TARDIS. She knew where he was going, to the console room. She was gaining on him and his long stride. He turned the familiar right turn that led to corridor that exited into the console room. She turned the corner and but she could see the doors of the console room already closing, way down at the far end of the corridor.

It was one of the most interesting phenomena in the TARDIS. No matter how fast Rose chased after the Doctor, if he was in a bad mood he could always escape and disappear into the TARDIS even if she was right behind him.

Rose started to walk down the corridor. She was halfway down the dark, arching, orange-walled hallway when suddenly the floor upturned, throwing Rose towards one of the walls. Rose braced herself against the walls for a few seconds and then pushed herself up. Rose decided to continue towards the console room. She pushed through the doors and walked down the spiral, scaffolding and down to the ground level. The Doctor was sitting in the bucket seat that was attached to the ring that barricaded the hexagonal console in its chain-linked dais. He was staring at the LCD screen that was jerry-rigged into the console. His fingers were pressed against his lips and his eyes glared at the screen in contemplation.

"So…this is…the Horse Head Nebula?" Rose cheeped, sheepishly looking at the tumbling rocks and dust that was flying across the screen's surface.

"No…it's not." The Doctor said, his voice projecting beyond Rose, even though the response was directed at her. "This is the star system Navaro…home of the Navarinos…"

"Oh, doesn't look like anyone's home…" Rose said, attempting a weak smile.

"No…no one's been home for a very long time…" The Doctor said, staring at the screen. "I never should've involved them…They were peace-lovers more likely to kiss a fly than swat it…purple bean bags with arms and legs, they simply weren't meant to fight. The Daleks…exterminated them, and then destroyed the world to make sure no other life could evolve on it…"

"Did the honey come from there?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor blinked and then looked at Rose. "No, don't be stupid, it came from Earth."

"Well, then why couldn't we go back and get it?" Rose asked, leaning between the Doctor and the LCD screen.

"It's not the honey, it never was the honey!" The Doctor said, standing up. "Not really."

"Then what is it?" Rose asked, following the Doctor as he walked around the console, twiddling bits of green lit knobs.

"The person that made that honey became very important to me." The Doctor said as he turned and looked down at the console, his fingers caressing the green lit surface. "He was a mentor, and a friend…and now he's gone. I was always saving that honey for some grand thing…" The Doctor's hand lifted and his rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rose started to say. "My mother has this bottle of sherry she keeps…because of my Dad. She always takes it out on their anniversary…but she never drinks it. It's a bit…silly. People shouldn't live in the past like that. It's important to remember people, but to let it hold you back from doing something isn't right."

The Doctor didn't respond. He started to roll the small metal wheel affixed to the console. He then swung around the console flicking dials and pressing buttons and twirling bobs and bits. The center column of the TARDIS started to move up and down like a giant crystalline butter churn. The sound of the massive, mysterious engines deep in the bowels of the ship rumbled to life sounding like an orchestra of rusty gears screeching against each other.

The Doctor looked up at Rose. "There's still some honey left…right?"

"Yes…" Rose looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

"Well, then, I think it would be prudent to my friend, if we ate it." The Doctor said, as he started to pump the bicycle pump. "Dress for 1959, Wales, summer time…" Rose nodded and started to leave when the Doctor said. "You've never been to the Shangri-La holiday camp, have you?"

"No..." Rose said almost laughing at the thought.

"Well, you'll like it, looks a bit grim, but it's simply fantastic." The Doctor said smiling as he turned his attention to the console once more. He then looked up. "Just…don't anger the bees."


End file.
